


The Life in Sugar Blossom Village!

by DescendingSnow



Category: World's Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short Chapters, spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingSnow/pseuds/DescendingSnow
Summary: Rinnen keeps a journal in her later days after moving in Sugar Blossom Village. She likes looking back and reading them over. Pity, she didn't keep one when she first moved in. There's no deadline in keeping a journal, though!





	1. I bought a woodcarving kit, didn't use it...

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my documents and thought, why not post it?

Rinnen looked at the sign that beheld the last signs of Noah’s presence in the farm. Serenity… Somehow, it suited him. He didn’t know the man personally but from what he heard from the others, Noah Hayseed was a man of great worth.

 

She clutched the chisel in her hands. Can she really remove that sign to replace it with her own? It has been two seasons since she moved to the village and so far, she couldn’t see herself moving out. Everyone was so kind and… Hunter was especially sweet.

 

Noah Hayseed’s book still laid in her knapsack. Its words almost a calming allure to her whenever she feels herself devoid of his presence. Which was weird. Him and his wife, Emma Dawn had already died. There was no way that she could be devoid of a presence she didn’t know in the first place.

 

She glanced again at the sign once more, “Every story begins at home.”

 

…

 

She walked away from the sign, placing the chisel back in her sack. Well, she could always make another sign. No need to destroy his.


	2. The Start of the Villager's Return

When Wake and River returned to Sugar Blossom Village, Rinnen paid no mind to them. They were strangers to her and she couldn’t let her presence ruin the other villagers’ happiness who knew them more than she did.

 

Just as she was leaving, Wake gave her words that made her thought back to the Feral Shades. Was it really? Was Sugar Blossom Village returning back to its former glory? She smiled widely as she returned to her home.

 

Her efforts rang true! The village is living again!


End file.
